The funds will be used to support cognitive testing of diabetes typing questions in the Questionnaire Design Research Lab (QDRL) at NCHS. Cognitive testing results in questions that provide more accurate data to support NIDDK diabetes monitoring activities. The resultant questions will be administered on the National Health Interview Survey.